


The Palm of Your Hand at my Back

by bizzybee



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Time Skip, ashe seeing right through it, yuri being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzybee/pseuds/bizzybee
Summary: Ashe isn't sure why Yuri wants to join Caspar and him as they feed the cats at the Monastery. First, he's deathly allergic. Second, it's his time to spend with Caspar.So why the hell does Yuri insist?
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835620
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	The Palm of Your Hand at my Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Kelsey! Thanks for the request!

Ashe knows the names of every cat in the Monastery. Of course, this is because he and Caspar named them. 

Regardless, he's proud of it. 

What first started out as a front for a study group has morphed into a way to destress from the perils of the war. And so Ashe finds himself sitting on the wall near the stables, Caspar beside him, tossing bits of meat and cheese to the cats below as if they're birds. 

"You'll never guess what Linhardt told me today," Caspar rambles next to him, heels kicking against the bare expanse of wall at their feet. 

"Oh? What's that?" Ashe asks. 

"He said he wants to join us on some days! " Caspar says, throwing an entire slice of bread at the cats below. "Isn't that great?" 

"Ah," Ashe says. It's not as though he doesn't like Linhardt - ever since he and Caspar got together, he and Ashe have gotten to know each other even better past casual acquaintances. Ashe sees him a lot, actually. 

Almost too much. 

"Caspar, if you'd like to invite Linhardt, I don't mind," Ashe says. He turns. "Would he really put forth the effort to feed the cats though?" 

Ashe watches as Caspar thinks this through, biting his lip. 

"Yeah, I suppose that's fair," Caspar grumbles. "Besides, I think I kinda like it just the two of us!" Caspar perks up. "Best friends, right?" 

Ashe laughs. "Of course, Caspar. Best of friends." 

This satisfies Caspar, who turns back to the cats with a wide grin. “You’re right! This club is best friends only. No one else.” 

Ashe smiles. Caspar’s right - there’s nothing better than sitting side by side, enjoying a moment’s reprieve from the world with the person whose company he enjoys most. 

That is, until Yuri Leclerc sidles up to him during a supplies run one day. “Hey, little dove.” Yuri leans against the wall next to Ashe’s stall. Ashe does not, will not look at him

“I told you not to call me that,” Ashe says, fighting to keep a grin off his face. He hands the merchant a pouch of gold, flashing them a smile as he begins loading jars into a sack. 

Yuri hums. “You need some help with that?”

“Oh no,” Ashe shakes his head, finally glancing at his friend. He immediately looks back at the jars, giving his head a shake. “It’s quite alright, Yuri. I’ve got it.” 

He can feel Yuri’s eye roll from here. “Yeah, yeah. Scoot over, little dove.” 

“You can call me by my name, you know.” Ashe moves over, decidedly not paying attention to how Yuri’s sleeve brushes against his as they walk in tandem. 

“Oh? Can I now? Seems to me as though you try to hide that little tidbit about yourself.” 

“Ashe, Yuri. Ashe.” 

“Hm. I think I’ll stick with dove.” 

Yuri sticks by his side as Ashe continues his slow walk down the row of stalls.

“Suit yourself, mockingbird.” Ashe regrets it as soon as he says it, heat gathering in his cheeks. He keeps his gaze straight ahead. 

“Well, Well, little dove. You been talking with Hapi?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Talking about me?” 

Ashe ignores this. He also ignores Yuri’s chuckle. He also ignores the way Yuri spurs forward when he realizes he’s falling behind. He ignores it all. 

“Did the professor send you to help me out?” Ashe asks.

“Not exactly. I came by to ask you something.” 

“Okay.” 

Yuri doesn’t elaborate, and Ashe doesn't push him.

It’s not until they re-enter the Monastery grounds that Yuri speaks again. 

“Right then, I've been thinking about your little club with Caspar,” Yuri says as they climb the steps to the reception hall. 

“Is everything alright?” 

"Yeah, yeah, everything's good." 

Their conversation pauses as Ashe passes the sack along to the staff in the kitchen, handing them the receipt. He turns back to see Yuri's jumped up on one of the tables, toes barely brushing the ground. 

"Say, dove," Yuri says. Ashe steps up to him, crossing his arms. "What's a guy gotta do to join you two?" 

"You want to take care of the cats with us?" Ashe asks, fretting his lip. 

"What's so crazy about that?" Yuri's eyebrows are raised, an unreadable smirk on his face that Ashe wishes didn't make him nervous. 

Ashe narrows his eyes. "Aren't you allergic to cats?"

Yuri's smile drops. 

"I mean," Ashe scratches his nose, "I can ask Caspar if you'd like to come along, but-" 

"Ah, no." Yuri kicks out, knocking his foot against Ashe's leg. "You're right, little dove. But hey," he’s still not smiling, but there’s a strange, half-open look in his eyes that Ashe can’t read. Yuri flips his hair out of his face. "If you ever feel like coming down to feed the underground cats, you know where to find me." ”

“You’re a strange man, Yuri.” 

“That’s what they say, little dove.”

\--

Caspar is down-to-earth enough that Ashe can often forget his relatively cushy past, but he’s never felt more different from Caspar than when they travelled to Abyss. Caspar, willing to start a fight with anyone at any time, walks with eyes cutting back and forth, for once letting Ashe lead the charge. It’s clear to Ashe that while he’s in his element amongst liars and thieves, his friend would much rather be upstairs, where thievery happens in the open and justice is served. 

It makes him long for Yuri’s company. Yuri, who may be the only person at the Monastery who truly understands Ashe’s past. Yuri, the only one who even knows Ashe’s real name, and Ashe is almost entirely sure that he’s the only one who knows Yuri’s true name, too.

But there’s no use thinking about that, now. Ashe shakes his head to clear it, setting out bowls while Caspar shakes a bag of dried table scraps into each one. Caspar also hates lingering, especially in new situations, but Ashe forces him back for a moment. They stand outside the rundown pub, Ashe leaning against the wall while Caspar bounces on the balls of his feet. 

“Just a few more minutes,” Ashe tells him, glancing up and down the rows of shops. 

“What are we even waiting for?” Caspar asks. “You waiting to see that guy Yuri or something?”

“What? No.” Ashe shoves him.

“Aw,” Caspar says, dragging the word out. “You  _ like  _ him! You have a crush!”

“Shut up,” Ashe says, briefly shielding his eyes with one hand. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“Aw, Ashe, it’s okay! We can totally wait for-”

“No,” Ashe cuts him off. “It’s fine. We still have to check the kitchens and the Greenhouse.” 

The next time, Caspar insists Ashe return to the Abyss alone, clapping him on the back and telling him not so subtly that he can take as much time as he wants. And so, Ashe climbs down the stairs alone, bags of food and the large wooden bowls stacked up one on top of the other, obscuring his view of the path ahead of him. 

“Watch it,” someone chides him, voice deep and cutting. 

Ashe swerves across the aisle. “Ah, sorry,” he says. The man scoffs, passing Ashe. 

Ashe nearly trips when he reaches the gates of Abyss over the sudden level floor, and it’s only through the Goddess’s assistance that the cat food doesn’t scatter over the ground. He pauses outside the Shadow Library, considering how exactly to unload his things without dropping it all and making a huge mess. 

A hand at his back startles Ashe, and he jumps, one hand coming up to steady the stack. “Wha..?”

“Need a hand, little dove?” 

Ashe sighs, relieved. “Yuri, thank the goddess. I was prepared for a mugging.”

He can feel Yuri’s short little laugh, just above him. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t think I didn’t consider it.” He reaches up, taking the bowls from the stack. It’s enough for Ashe to be able to see, and, even better, allows him to pointedly roll his eyes in Yuri’s direction. 

“So this is what goes down when you say ‘care for the cats’, huh?” Yuri says. “I don’t know what I was expecting.”

Ashe sets down the food, taking the bowls from Yuri’s arms. “What did you think we were doing?”

Yuri raises an eyebrow. “See, when you said _ taking care _ of those little shits, I thought-”

“Yuri!” Ashe scolds. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Yuri waves him off. “I’m not a monster.”

Ashe stands up straight, giving Yuri a look. 

“Not to cats,” Yuri clarifies. “Go easy on me, dove.” 

Ashe shakes his head, returning to his task.  It takes twice as much time without Caspar there to help, and Yuri simply stands there, watching him as Ashe hefts the food bag, filling each bowl. 

“Oh,” a sneeze, “Shit.” 

Ashe turns. “Ah! The cats found you.”

“Since when are the Abyss cats so,” a sneeze, “friendly?” 

“I’m sorry, Yuri, but you  _ are  _ by their food.” 

“Ugh, dove, just hurry up and finish, please.” Yuri sneezes again. “Goddess.” 

“The savage mockingbird, outmatched by a couple of cats,” Ashe teases, filling the last two bowls. “How in character of you, Yuri.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re adorable.” Yuri wipes at his nose. “You’re done? Great. Now come on.” 

“I have other cats to feed,” Ashe protests. 

“Tough teutates. You owe me a drink after subjecting me to this.” 

“Oh! Okay, I guess, um, Caspar can take care of the other cats alone?.” 

“Great. You’re a,” another sneeze, “good sport, dove.”

“Come on.” Ashe takes Yuri’s arm. Yuri sneezes. “Do you need, you know, medicine or something?” 

Yuri pauses, letting out three sneezes in a row. He wipes his eyes. “Goddess, no. Just get me out of here.”

It’s kind of nice, Ashe thinks as he guides Yuri through the gates and towards the Wilting Rose. Yuri’s so awful at dropping his mask around people, even Ashe, who’s known him for years, and who knew all it would take was a couple of cats? 

Soon enough they’re seated at the bar, mugs of cider in hand. Yuri’s eyes still water, but whether it’s from his previous altercation with the cats or the steam rising from their mugs, Ashe can’t say. Instead, he watches Yuri, nose still puffy, hair slightly frizzed, and smiles. 

“How’s your makeup stay on through all the sneezing?” Ashe asks, taking a sip from his mug. “It’s barely even running.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” And there’s Yuri’s smirk again. 

Ashe drums his fingers along the countertop. “Alright, Yuri. Keep it secret, if you’d like.” 

“Maybe I will.”

Ashe turns back to his mug, taking a long pull. “You could just tell me it’s magic, you know.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, face falling into a small, scrunched smile. “You’ve got to stop talking to my friends about me. It’s annoying.” 

Ashe takes another sip. “What? I like learning things about you, Yuri. Is that so bad?” 

Yuri frowns. “You’re adorable. Of course it is.” 

Ashe frowns back. 

Yuri eyes him, then reaches forward, pressing his thumb into Ashe’s upper lip. Ashe nearly pulls away, startled, but freezes, allowing Yuri to swipe away the foam there. 

It’s only when Yuri brings the thumb to his lips, tongue darting out to lick it away that Ashe relaxes. He huffs out a breath, saying, “You’re a good man, Yuri, but if you think your whole,” he waves a hand in Yuri’s direction, “seductive persona is going to work on somebody who’s known you since you were ten, it won’t.” He says it kindly, accompanied by a shrug. 

Ashe almost smiles when Yuri’s entire demeanor changes. His eyes widen to their natural state, his mouth drooping into a straight face. Even his shoulders drop and he uncrosses his legs as he takes a drink from his mug. 

They pause. 

“You may be right,” Yuri says, returning Ashe’s shrug. He waits for a beat, glancing down at the table, and then back up at Ashe, taking a drink as if to delay his next words. “You know, Ashe, you sure don’t make this easy.” 

“What?” Ashe asks, bewildered, not in the least because it’s the first time Yuri’s called him by his name.

Yuri sighs, rolling his eyes. “I’m not used to having to,” he scrunches his nose, gesturing, “you know, go after people. It’s almost always the other way around.” 

“What?” Ashe repeats. 

“Come now, Ashe, I’m trying my hardest. I like you. There. You’re adorable and looking at me with those sad little eyes and it’s so damn unnerving.” 

“I- What?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Cotton in your ears or something?” 

Ashe turns forward, facing across the counter. “Can I get another drink?” he squeaks to the bartender. “Cider?” 

He gulps down the last bit of his current mug, accepting the new one with shaking hands. 

“You’re acting like a weirdo, little dove,” Yuri comments. “Nothing to worry about; I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.” 

Ashe chokes, coughing on his drink. 

Yuri pounds him on the back. “Macuil’s tits, Ashe. Calm down.” He leans over, taking a stack of napkins from further down the bar. “Here.” 

Ashe takes one of the napkins, wiping off his chin. Goddess, when did it get so hot in here?

“Yuri, I-” he’s overcome with another coughing fit. 

“Goddess, are you dying or some shit? You don’t have to leave me hanging, but flames, Ashe, take your time.”

Ashe takes longer this time, getting his coughing under control before spending time drinking his cider. 

“You good, then?” Yuri asks. “No longer on the brink of death?”

Ashe nods. “Sorry, that just… Wow.” 

“I know, right,” Yuri drawls. “I’m an enigma.”

Ashe swats his arm. He pauses, then says, “I… like you, too, Yuri. You’re a really good person.”

Yuri scoffs. 

“You are!” Ashe protests. “I’m sorry if you don’t see it.” 

“You’re too adorable.” 

“See,” Ashe says. “Then you go and do that, and put up walls, and I don't like that Yuri." 

"Well, Ashe, that's all me-" 

"It is not," Ashe says, giving Yuri a look. "And you know it. You don't have to show your true self to the world, but I thought we knew each other enough that you'd be able to show it to me."

Yuri scowls. "Anybody ever tell you how annoying it is when you read people like that?" 

Ashe furrows his brow. "Other people seem to like it. Besides, Yuri. You can't hide from me. I don't think you'd sacrifice yourself to the cats for just about anyone." 

"I hate you, you know?" Yuri says. 

Ashe laughs. "No, you don't." 

"Ugh." 

"I meant what I said though, Yuri. I like you. The real you. And if you think you can be yourself for me, then I'll keep liking you."

Yuri reaches out, pinching Ashe's cheek until he swats him away, laughing. "Fine, dove. I guess I can try that." 

"Ashe, Yuri. Ashe." 

"Fine,  _ Ashe _ ."

Ashe smiles. "Thank you." He drinks down the rest of his second mug before taking gold from his pockets, setting it on the bar. "I gotta go now, though, before Caspar gets jealous. I already told him Linhardt couldn't join so if he learns I'm slacking off to spend time with you…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." 

Ashe stands, sliding his stool in a way that has Yuri laughing. "It's polite!" 

"Come on, how are you even a real person?"

Ashe scrunches his face. Instead of answering, he leans in, pressing a brief kiss to Yuri's forehead. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

He's surprised to see Yuri's cheeks stained pink, not at all tarnished by the eyeroll he gives him. "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." 

Ashe smiles the entire way back to the Monastery, rejoining Caspar at the dining hall. The fight they get into over this time being just for the two of them is worth it, Ashe thinks. 

All of it is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my pinned tweet on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bizzybee429) and come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://officialferdinand.tumblr.com)!


End file.
